1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitable switch device used, for example, for a steering switch unit provided at a steering pad of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic controls, ranging from audio components to drive computers, air conditioner sets, and the like, have been placed in vehicles. Conventionally, electronic control operating switches have been provided so as to be concentrated at the instrument panel (to which various gauges are mounted), making the operation of the operating switches very complicated.
Therefore, although conventionally only a horn switch needed to be provided at the steering pad (formed at the center portion of the steering wheel), it is now necessary to provide a steering switch unit, having switches for operating an air conditioner and audio components, at the steering pad as well.
FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional steering switch unit.
In FIG. 8, reference numeral 101 denotes a steering wheel, reference numeral 102 denotes a steering pad mounted to the center portion of the steering wheel 101, and reference numeral 103 denotes a steering switch unit having various operating switches 103a to 103m.
The operating switches 103a, 103b, 103c, and 103d of the steering switch unit 103 are used to operate an air conditioner. More specifically, they are used as mode change-over switches to switch modes, such as an ON/OFF mode, DEF mode, VENT mode, BI-LEVEL mode, etc. The operating switches 103e to 103m are used to operate an audio component. More specifically, they are used, for example, for turning the audio component on and off; for switching among radio, compact disk (CD), and minidisk (MD) function modes; for switching between AM and FM radio modes; switching between reception frequency up and down modes; or changing disks.
However, the above-described conventional steering switch unit has the following two problems.
First, since the above-described conventional steering switch unit has many operating switches mounted to a steering pad, it is difficult for the user to remember the functions of the operating switches.
Second, since the driver, while driving his or her vehicle, needs to press one operating switch from among many operating switches, the driver needs to look at the operating switch he or she is about to press in order to make sure that the desired switch is about to be pressed.